Asimétrico
by v-vic
Summary: Chrona entra a Shibusen, pero a Kid no le agrada la idea. ¿qué hará para detenerla? la echará o caerá en las manos del amor? y aún más,¿estando obligado a pasar tiempo con ella?..ORIGINAL DE ELERICK..solo lo traduje al español
1. Objeción!

_**Amor asimétrico**_

Capítulo 1: Objeción!

-Padre, no puedo permitir esto! Cómo puedes tomar una decisión tan tonta?

El joven shinigami no recordaba alguna otra discusión con su padre, lo había mirado sólo a él desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo, ahora se puso de pie delante de él, con los pies excavado en el suelo con determinación. Esto era algo que no se siguió adelante.

Shinigami-sama volteó su máscara a la izquierda, y levantó una ceja diciendo:

-Dios mío, nunca te había visto tan enojado, hijo. Supongo que deberías decirme que te tiene tan enojado, no te parece? -su voz no sonaba ni la mitad de seria de la de su hijo.

-Estás dejando que la hija de Medusa se vuelva estudiante! Es la hija de una bruja; no podemos dejarla correr libre por la escuela!

Su padre sólo hiso un gesto con la mano y le dijo:

-Sé muy bien que Chrona proviene de una familia de brujas, pero merece una oportunidad como todos; Maka confía en ella, y al parecer es tan sumisa que no podría servir de amenaza.

Tomando un respiro, Kid trató de calmarse y respondió:

-Estás cambiando inteligencia por compasión; una bruja ya se ha infiltrado en esta escuela, debemos duplicar la seguridad, no dejar su hija entre a la escuela. Chrona sólo enviará este lugar al infierno…

-Hablando así de ella, parece que fueras un experto en maldad.

Por su menta pasaban cosas como: "oh, mierda…", pero claro, el nunca diría algo tan vulgar. Para colmo, la chica que manejaba la espada demoniaca apareció con Maka a su lado. Ella obviamente no parecía contenta, mientras que Chrona derramaba lágrimas de sus grandes ojos azules.

-Vamos Chrona, volveremos cuando nos llamen- dijo Maka conduciéndola a la salida.

-E-estoy en problemas?- su voz sonaba tan triste y nerviosa, que hasta se escuchaba a Maka calmándola mientras salían.

-Viste eso?, viste sus ojos?- dijo el padre del chico-Ella no quiere lastimar a nadie, sólo está asustada.

-Pero no la viste cuando tuve una batalla con ella en una de mis misiones, no escuchaste lo que dijo…-Aunque tenía que admitir que aquella vez, en esa expresión de locura que tenía ella, sus ojos se veían tristes y depresivos…debió ser un truco.

-Lo siento, Kid. Pero mi decisión ya fue tomada-dijo Shinigami-sama casi cantando, mientras lo empujaba hasta la salida- si tienes algún problema, deberías comentarlo con nuestra nueva estudiante.

-P-padre, yo no voy a- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su padre lo había sacado de su oficina.

Cuando iba saliendo, se encontró con los ojos de Chrona y Maka, unos tristes y apenados y otros furiosos e insatisfechos.

-Chrona, estás segura de que podrás tu sola con Shinigami-sama?-preguntó Maka preocupada.

Ella sólo suspiró y avanzó temblando hasta la entrada de aquella oficina. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, uno muy tenso.

-No te creo, Kid!-dijo Maka-creí que ustedes los shinigamis eran suficientemente inteligentes para entenderla!

-Es una bruja, Maka! -dijo el chico para defenderse -mi padre ha trabajado por años para detenerlas y no voy a dejar que una de ellas se infiltre en la escuela que algún día YO voy a diri—

Kid no pudo terminar lo que iba decir, porque fue callado por Maka, quien le abofeteó molesta.

-No todos queremos llegar a ser igual a nuestros padres, Kid…

Ahí, de pie, solo en aquel pasillo, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Ella tenía un buen punto, y él era lo suficientemente inteligente para descubrir que posiblemente estaba equivocado.

A medida que el mareo se desvaneció en un dolor punzante, tal vez algún sentido había sido borrado en él también. Tuvo que disculparse de todos modos, no importaba que fuera una bruja. Sus modales nunca le hubieran permitido decirle eso cara a cara, al menos si supiera que estaba allí. No era lo que un caballero de su categoría haría. Además, si sus compañeros supieran lo malo que había sido con ella, tal vez estarían igual de enojados que Maka.

Kid se aseguraría de hablar con Chrona más tarde…pero no estaba seguro aún. Ella era, como dijo Maka, altamente sensible. Tendría que hacerlo con mucha calma y paciencia, también debería hablarle con mucho tacto y cuidado.

Incluso siendo hija de una bruja, lo último que él quería ver, eran lágrimas en esos grandes ojos azules.

….

Las habitaciones del Shibusen eran más "lujosas" de lo que Chrona estaba acostumbrada. Había una cama en vez de viejos papeles en un rincón, con almohadas incluso, una ventana que dejaba pasar suficiente luz y un ropero para la ropa que no poseía.

Ella no sabía cómo tratar con tantas cosas, así que prefirió acomodarse en un rincón. Un pequeño suspiro rompió el silencio; en realidad, no importaba cómo se sintiera, pues tal vez no estaría ahí por mucho tiempo si el pequeño shinigami se salía con la suya.

Era obvio que no le agradaba, no después de su batalla en aquel barco. No podría rehacer su vida ahí, los fantasmas de su pasado la atormentarían. Todo sería mejor si sólo desapareciera.

El sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta casi la hizo saltar, no tenía visitantes casi nunca, y Maka ya se había ido. Fue hasta que volvió a escuchar el sonido cuando reaccionó. Sólo se atrevió a abrir la puerta un poco, viendo algo que le pareció familiar, 3 rayas blancas en un cabello negro azabache. Al ver esto abrió la puerta completamente, y sólo logró que unas cuantas palabras salieran de sus labios:

-Shinigami-kun? – le dijo – h-hice algo mal?

El muchacho tosió un poco y le dijo:

-No, no, no vine por nada de eso; me gustaría hablar contigo si no te importa…

-L-lo siento! Lo que sea que haya hecho, no lo haré jamás! D-de veras lo lamento! – su instinto la llevó a disculparse, pues siempre que Medusa le decía la frase "quiero hablar contigo…" significaba regaños de la madre, y disculpas de la hija.

-No Chrona, no hiciste nada mal – dió un pequeño suspiro y luego continuó – estoy aquí para disculparme por lo que dije antes, como un caballero, estoy apenado.

Ella se sorprendió al oír esto, nunca se habían disculpado con ella, por lo que sólo pensó en decir:

-P-porque me pides perdón?…tú no me quieres aquí, y eso es mi culpa, ¿no es verdad?

El chico dio un suspiro.

-Supongo que debería explicar porque te pido disculpas, eso ayudaría?

Ella asintió.

-Como un shinigami, es algo difícil aceptar que la hija de una bruja entrará en la institución que se ha dedicado por siglos a detenerlas…ahora entiendes porque estoy incómodo?

-No te agrado porque se supone que debemos ser enemigos…

-Pues no es tanto como desagrado, pero sí.

-Pero…Maka y yo tuvimos una batalla y nos hicimos amigas.

Eso lo incomodó.

-Bueno, sí.

-Entonces…podríamos ser amigos también ¿no?

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, él pensaba que podía decir, ella se preguntaba si había hecho otra cosa mal. Este silencio fue roto por un sonido de alguien caminando por los pasillos.

Era Maka, cundo vio a Chrona, le sonrió tiernamente; pero al cruzar su mirada con la de Kid, su expresión cambió por completo.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo dirigiéndose al chico, cruzando los brazos molesta.

-Estaba pidiéndole disculpas.

-S-si Maka, me estaba pidiendo…disculpas, f-fue muy lindo… – la tímida chica ya no quería más – p-por favor…no peleen..

La rubia se calmó, se sentó junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres.

Después de decir esto, sus ojos verdes se posaron en Kid, y le sonrió malévolamente.

-Sabes Chrona? Iba a preguntarte si no querías que te enseñara Death City mañana, pero con eso de que Kid está en un humor muy "amigable", supongo que **ÉL** te puede llevar – dijo Maka queriendo molestar al muchacho.

-M-Maka, no creo que Chrona qui-

-E-está bien…

Chrona se retorcía incómoda en sus miradas.

-Q-quiero ir con él…y-yo quiero eliminar las cosas malas que he hecho…

-Chrona…– dijo Maka – tú sabes que nada de lo que hiciste fue tu culpa, Medusa te obligó, no tienes que "eliminar" nada…

Ella sonrió, pues se sintió mejor con sus palabras.

-Shinigami-kun cree que sí, por eso…no me molesta.

Maka sólo suspiró, pero aceptó la decisión de su amiga.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Entonces, es una cita; Kid, estarás aquí mañana temprano para recogerla, ok?

Él solo hizo una cara como de enojo. Chrona creyó que se veía "tierno" sino es que gracioso, pero intentó no reírse.

-No me puedo rehusar, cierto? – dijo Kid ya rendido.

-Nop, y será mejor que se divierta, porque le voy a preguntar, y si no se la pasó bien, pagarás. Entendido? – le contestó Maka.

Él sólo se frotó la cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien…no hay necesidad de amenazarme…S-supongo que estaré aquí mañana entonces…así que…b-buenas noches C-Chrona…

Se fue, no parecía enfadado, sólo confundido.

-Vendrá mañana, te lo aseguro – le dijo Maka a su amiga. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas – Estás bien?

-E-estoy bien…no le agrado a Shinigami-kun, pero aún así es gentil…

-Kid es muy digno, se debe a su educación.

-C-crees que algún día le agrade? – dijo con una voz sin esperanza.

Maka suspiró.

-Les agradarás a todos una vez que te conozcan – colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió – no te preocupes por eso.

A pesar de que ella asintió y sonrió, aún creía algo difícil lo que le decía Maka. Sin embargo, quería ser amiga del pequeño shinigami, era…lindo. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y una sensación extraña siempre que él estaba cerca. Tal vez se estaba enfermando…


	2. La Cita

_**Amor asimétrico**_

Capítulo 2: La cita

-Por qué te vistes así?

Su oído le dolió un poco ya que Ragnarok le gritó, pero bueno, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a él. No hizo caso. Pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrada a las… ¿cómo les decía Maka? "camisas". Era algo difícil encontrar por dónde podía entrar su cabeza, el cuarto tenía un espejo, pero no se sentía con ánimos de verse a sí misma.

Por supuesto, cuando por fin entro su cabeza, su arma la tiró de los cabellos fuertemente.

-SI YO HABLO, TÚ ME RESPONDES, PERRA!

-D-de acuerdo! S-sólo déjame ir! Maka dijo que tenía que vestirme bien para las citas! Ella me trajo esta ropa!

-…¿Qué es una cita? – preguntó Ragnarok cuando ya había soltado su pelo.

-No lo sé…tal vez es el lugar al que iremos…

-Y POR QUÉ NO ME TRAJO ROPA A MI? – dijo, otra vez molesto.

-Tú no usas ropa…

Él sólo se recostó en la cabeza de su meister.

-Por qué tenemos que ir a esa cita? Y por qué con ese maldito shinigami? Él no me agrada, y nosotros no le agradamos.

Chrona paró de abrochar sus pantalones.

-Shinigami-kun es muy amable…pero tienes razón…no le agradamos, lo que significa que no estaremos aquí por mucho…

Se hizo un silencio, salieron de la habitación muy tranquilos.

-Chrona?

-Si?

-Medusa-sama se ha ido…después de este lugar…a dónde iremos?

Ella no recordaba ninguna otra ocasión en la que escuchara angustia en su voz, ella suspiró y le dijo:

-…No lo sé…

….

Kid suspiró. ¿Cómo es que acabó caminando por las calles de la ciudad con la misma chica que una vez casi lo mató?

Sin embargo allí estaba, con ella, pero, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a darle un tour si ni siquiera levantaba la vista del suelo?

-Chrona, no vas a poder ver nada si sigues así…

Por un momento la chica lo miró, pero cuando se cruzaron sus ojos, regresó la vista al suelo.

-Es que… hay mucha gente aquí…debí haberme quedando en el cuarto…

-No te van a lastimar, despreocúpate – esto no iba a ser fácil, ¿por qué Maka no fue con ellos? Ella era la única que sabía cómo lidiar con el miedo de Chrona. ¿Qué se supone que le dijera?

-L-lo sé…pero me están mirando…

-No creo que te vean sólo a ti, y si es así, es porque te ves bien hoy.

Y así era. Honestamente, no esperaba verla vestida de una forma diferente, creía que la iba a ver con el mismo vestido negro al estilo de la época victoriana que siempre llevaba.

Incluso su ropa casual tenía un poco de ese estilo. Su playera tenía un cuello igual al de su vestido, pero más corto. Las mangas eran iguales también, pero ahora eran pequeñas y esponjosas. Incluso llevaba pantalones, unos jeans negros.

Kid nunca hubiera pensado que gracias a ese vestido, ella tenía lindas piernas, para ser tan delgada. No es que él se fijara en eso, pues no era un "adolescente con ataques hormonales", pero aún así.

Por lo menos todo lo que ella llevaba puesto era simétrico. Nunca tuvo mal gusto en vestir, excepto por su asimétrico cabello, al parecer.

Sus pálidos ojos lo miraron, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos, por lo que se apareció un rosado oscuro en sus mejillas.

A él le pareció que era lindo, pero no volvería a decir eso hasta que ella estuviera acostumbrada.

-Creí que tomaríamos un autobús…- dijo Kid pensativo.

-Que es un- antes de que terminara su pregunta, sintió como la tomó de la mano para entrar al autobús.

No siguió caminando al sentir que la chica paró.

-Qué pasa?

-He visto estas cosas, pero no he subido nunca a uno, n-nos va a comer?

Él suspiró de nuevo, este iba a ser un largo día.

-No, es seguro – la tomó de nuevo y la subió a auto – vamos.

Subieron al vehículo. Éste comenzó a avanzar.

-V-va muy rápido…

-Los autos suelen hacer eso.

No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, pues en vez de eso, se retorcía por dentro de furia por el asimétrico cabello de su acompañante.

El flequillo del lado izquierdo era más largo que el derecho. Era terriblemente molesto. "Casualmente", su mano llegó hasta aquel flequillo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Esta simple acción la había hecho saltar y lo volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tu cabello era asimétrico, s-sólo lo arreglaba.

-Y-yo…umm… e-está bien…

Chrona puso su mano donde Kid la había tocado, y se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo lamento, te incomodé.

-N-no! E-es sólo que…no estoy acostumbrada a…ser tocada sin que… me lastimen…

Una flecha de vergüenza atravesó el corazón del chico. Trató de sacarla recordando una de sus batallas, pero no funcionó.

-Yo nunca te lastimaría, Chrona…

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que se escuchó un susurro.

-….Lo sé.

De nuevo, se sonrojó y volteó su cabeza a la ventana.

Sí que iba a ser un día largo, sin embargo, no iba a ser tan malo como él creía.

….

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, el shinigami la guiaba, soltando cientos de años de historia usando como puntos de referencia todas las grandes cosas que había hecho su padre para crear esto o aquello. En su mayor parte Chrona no hizo caso, pero el verlo le parecía entretenido, así sacaba las miradas de otras personas de su mente.

Además, era divertido verlo con ese gesto de orgullo en su rostro, tenía ganas de aplaudir al gracioso espectáculo que le estaba dando.

La ciudad era muy grande, pero para nada tan intimidante como ella creía. Todos los edificios parecían tener ese gesto amigable que Shinigami-sama tenía. Incluso se sintió cómoda.

-Tienes hambre?

Lo miró, dejando de pensar.

-Huh?

-Te pregunté que si tenías hambre, ahí hay un puesto de helados, y ya se está haciendo tarde.

Ella parpadeó, esa combinación no tenía sentido.

-¿Qué es un el-ado?

-Helado, es una comida. Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo.

No pasó ni un minuto y Ragnarok ya había salido y se había recostado en la cabeza de su meister.

-Ése bastardo! Nos abandonó! Yo digo que comamos todas las almas humanas que podamos hasta emborracharnos!

-Ra-Ragnarok…no podemos hacer eso…

-Hacer qué?

Los dos escucharon una voz familiar, se voltearon. Era el joven shinigami, en sus manos tenía 3 conos: uno blanco, uno rosa, y uno café.

-N-nada, shinigami-kun – dijo Chrona tomando el cono café para dárselo a Ragnarok y el rosado para ella.

-Esta cosa es comida? – preguntó con impaciencia el arma.

Kid suspiró, parecía harto de que dudaran de sus palabras.

-Sí, se los juro.

Chrona mordió esa substancia y retrocedió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que se tapaba la boca.

-ESTÁ FRIO!

-Se supone que debes lamerlo, no morderlo!

Ragnarok sacó su lengua y se comió todo su helado completo.

-Mmmm…nada mal, rayadito. – dijo.

Se podía ver el disgusto en la cara del shinigami. Rayadito? pensaba.

Chrona miró abajo y lamió su helado. Tenía razón, sabía muy bien. Un poco se derretía por su mano, y cuando se lo iba a limpiar, su arma se lo comió de un solo bocado.

-RAGNAROK! – le gritó Kid a el arma, quien sólo se escondió de nuevo en la espalda de su meister .

CHRONA! – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la chica- No puedes dejar que haga ese tipo de cosas sin tu parecer!

-Él hace ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, estoy acostumbrada.

El chico suspiró.

-Ten. – le dijo mientras le acercaba su cono.

-P-pero ése es tuyo…

-Tú nunca has podido probar esto, y no tengo hambre. Vamos.

Tímidamente tomó el helado que se le ofrecía y volteó a ver al suelo.

-G-gracias…

….

Siguieron su caminata. El helado era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que había probado. Pero se derretía rápido, al terminarse, tuvo que lamer la mano que estaba cubierta de ése delicioso líquido blanco.

-Y pues, así es. – el joven shinigami seguía contando la historia de su ciudad. Se volteó a verla.

-Después de 400 años-…esto…

Su cara enrojeció fuertemente.

-P-por favor límpiate, Chrona… - le dijo Kid ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

-Hice algo mal? – preguntó.

Después de su pregunta, lamió los restos del "delicioso líquido blanco" de sus labios.

Eso sólo lo puso más nervioso y sonrojado, por lo que él mismo le limpió la cara. Ella no se opuso, pero sí que se confundió.

-S-se ve inapropiado…n-no hagas eso en público, d-de acuerdo? la gente v-va a pensar m-mal de ti…

Aunque ella no entendía, se sentía…rara, sentía algo especial en su pecho. Eso le quitaba la vergüenza de sí misma. Cuando terminó de limpiarla, le regaló una sonrisa tierna.

Ahora el confundido era él.

-Que le pasa a mi cara?

-E-es sólo que el helado parece…otra cosa. No necesitas saber, b-bien?

-Oh, gracias…- murmuró la chica.

-No es nada…- dijo Kid revisando si su cara había quedado perfectamente limpia.

-N-no, por todo…por haberme traído y por el helado…sé que no te agrado…pero, aún así…gracias. Debe ser una tortura para ti.

El chico suspiró y la miró casi paternalmente, con la misma mirada que Maka usaba sólo con ella.

-No digas eso… no es que no me agrades, Chrona. Ni siquiera te conozco aún. No me agradan tus familiares.

Ella asintió.

-A mi tampoco…

….

Death The Kid observaba la puesta de sol por la ventana, había sido un día largo, lo sentía en sus cansados pies.

Ahora su compañera de viaje estaba dormida, recostada, sonriendo. Tal vez estaba cansada de tener tantas pesadillas. Con un suspiro, pensó cómo es que alguna vez le tuvo miedo a una persona tan delicada; era increíble cómo esa cara de locura era como una máscara tapando su verdadera alma.

Ella no tenía por qué ser odiada, era como un pequeño niño que perdió un deseo, que ahora hacía una rabieta. Necesitaba consuelo más que nada.

Su padre tenía razón, Chrona tenía que estar en el Shibusen.

Pasado un rato, él volvió a colocar ese mechón de cabello tras su oreja, que se había escapado mientras dormía.

El autobús pasó por un gran bache, y ese movimiento hizo que la chica cayera, aún dormida, en el hombro de Kid. Ella se retorció un poco, luego se relajó, tranquila ante el cambio de posición. Él no tenía tanta suerte.

Se sonrojó, pero no quería despertarla. Podía sentir los ojos de los demás pasajeros, de algunos chicos de la escuela que sabían quién era, incluso las risitas de algunas chicas le cosquilleaban los oídos.

Afortunadamente, el autobús se detuvo pronto, despertando a Chrona, quién parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego bostezó.

Al llegar al colegio, la llevó hasta su habitación, ella dijo que no era necesario, pero él insistió. Todo estaría en silencio si no fuera por el sonido de sus pasos; eso los incomodaba un poco, pero el chico no estaba seguro de lo que podía decir.

Sorprendentemente, la chica habló primero.

-Sh-shinigami-kun? P-podré visitar a Maka?

-Disculpa?

- Y-yo sé que no me quieres aquí…y eso e-está bien…sólo desapareceré por ahí, no cazaré almas ni voy a hacer nada malo…lo juro... pero… podré visitar a Maka de vez en cuando? P-por favor?

-Chrona-

-Y-yo no q-quiero que se entristezca!

Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado… - dudó un poco al decir esto, a pesar de que trataba de calmarla. Unos grandes ojos azules lo miraron esperanzados. Era lindo – yo...estaba equivocado, tú serás una buena estudiante aquí en Shibusen.

Tal vez lo más bello que había visto en todo el día era su cara iluminada y sus ojos llenos de alegría.

-E-en serio? M-me puedo quedar aquí con Maka? No tengo que irme?

-Si te gusta aquí entonces- la decisión fue cortada cuando sorpresivamente lo abrazó, lo que le iba a decir fue subiendo por su garganta y lo hizo toser. El calor de cuando ella dormía junto a él en el autobús regresó, y pensó por un movimiento que podría perder la fuerza de sus piernas y colapsar, pero la idea de caer en una posición incómoda lo aferró al suelo.

Por suerte Chrona estaba tan sorprendida por sus acciones que lo dejó libre. Su propio rostro enrojeció y comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa.

-L-lo s-ssiento! N-no quería! N-no te enojes c-conmigo!...

El chico rápidamente alzó su mano para hacerla callar.

-Está bien, Chrona, no tienes por qué disculparte.

Unos ojos tímidos se dispararon al suelo, no quería mostrar su avergonzada cara al joven shinigami, solamente asintió.

-Sabes, Chrona? No tienes por qué ser tan tímida, nadie aquí va a lastimarte.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue otro movimiento asintiendo, ella aún no podía verlo. Tan suavemente como pudo, para no asustarla, Kid tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo viera. Ella se sonrojó más, pero no apartó la vista.

Por un rato él solo miraba su cara, mientras que ella movía sus ojos para todos lados. Fue la primera vez que le llamó la atención, antes se había negado a tal idea, cegándolo con orgullo, pero ahora, incluso le parecía atractiva…

-Chrona?

Ella hizo un sonido como preguntando "qué?".

-Sería mucho para ti si te pido un beso?

No obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba obtener, pero la que obtuvo también era de esperarse.

-Un beso? Qué es eso? Algún tipo de comida? Yo no tengo ningún tipo de comida aquí, Ragnarok se lo ha de haber comido.

El rió un poco, lo que la confundió.

-No, no es comida, es…bueno…

Tomó su cara con las dos manos.

-Tal vez esta es una mejor explicación, me disculpo por el avance.

Toda la confusión de Chrona se mezcló convirtiéndose en shock cuando sintió los suaves labios de Kid presionando los suyos. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, el calor que irradiaba de las manos del chico en su cara la hizo temblar ligeramente.

Las delicadas caricias que hacía en su rostro con los dedos la relajaron, borró sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos suavemente.

Cuando la soltó de su suave abrazo ella se inclinó hacia adelante, no quería que terminara tan pronto.

Se estremeció cuando esos suaves dedos le acomodaron ese mechón de pelo detrás de su oído nuevamente.

Cuando trató de hablar sonaba más débil de lo normal, pero le pareció importante, como si hablando lo haría quedarse ahí.

-E-eso fue un beso?

Él asintió sonriendo.

-Sí, eso fue un beso.

-Cre-creo que me gustan…


	3. El siguiente nivel

_**Amor asimétrico**_

Capítulo 3: El siguiente nivel

Después de su pequeña cita, se estableció por primera vez una extraña relación entre el hijo de un shinigami, y la hija de una bruja. Chrona ahora seguía sus pasos, al igual que con Maka. La confianza del "perrito-fiel" y el afecto que Kid sabía que sólo usaba con las personas que elegía muy bien. También se dio cuenta de que se basó en él como ayuda para adaptarse a este mundo, y sabía que tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso y paciente. No era tan malo como parecía, incluso le encantaba ver la chispa en sus azules ojos cuando descubría algo que nunca había experimentado antes, y la infantil emoción que sentía al quererlo volver a hacer.

Después de su primer viaje, la llevaba a muchos lugares, buscando siempre una escusa para pasar más tiempo con ella.

Con el tiempo, llegó hasta el punto de que se le acabaron las ideas…a dónde podrían ir si no tenía ninguna otra ocurrencia**?**

En esto pensaba cuando se encontró con 2 de sus amigos.

-Kid, la clase terminó hace casi 10 minutos – le dijo Maka, y le puso su mano en el hombro, ahora era mucho más amigable con él ya que se había ganado la confianza de Chrona – te quedarás ahí por el resto de la tarde?

-No me di cuenta, estaba pensando…

-Sobre tu novia? – le dijo Soul cabizbajo, se sentó junto a él, lo que hizo al shinigami contraerse ligeramente, pero la pregunta era si debía negar o no aquella afirmación, no sabía cómo llamar a su relación con la chica…no lo había pensado.

-Ella ha estado muy alegre desde que ustedes salen – Maka también se sentó junto a él, apoyada en sus manos – no hay ningún problema, ¿o sí?

-Sólo que me estoy sin lugares para llevarla, estoy tratando de pensar a dónde ir…

-Por qué no simplemente la invitas a tu casa?

Miró a Soul.

-No estoy seguro de que ya esté lista para algo como eso…

-Qué? Sólo llévala para que vean una película, que sea una de miedo. De ese modo, ni siquiera deberás moverte, ella se asustará y te abrazará sin avergonzarse ni nada.

-Eso es deshonesto!

-En realidad, no es una mala idea.

-Maka!

La chica se echó a reír nerviosamente.

-Bueno, ni que fueras a hacer algo inapropiado, además, estará feliz de abrazarte. Puede ser tímida, pero no significa que no necesite afecto...y no tiene experiencia suficiente.

-En otras palabras, quieren que la engañe?

-No engañar…dirigirla en la dirección correcta.

Él levantó una ceja.

-No sé si decir que son más como el padre protector de Chrona, o la madre que insiste en que ella se case…

Maka tomó un libró y golpeó a Kid en la cabeza, pero mucho más suave que cuando lo hacía con Soul o Black*Star. Mucho menos fuerte de lo normal.

-Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz, y lo que la hace feliz eres tú…yo creo que ella te merece y tú a ella también.

-Yo?

-Claro que sí – Soul coincidía con su técnico – has estado muchísimo menos molesto desde que sales con ella, en todo el día no hiciste pucheros por las cosas asimétricas.

-Hm…no me había dado cuenta.

La guadaña le dio un pequeño empujón en los pies, Kid tropezó un poco antes de llegar al equilibrio.

-Vamos, ve por ella. Es Viernes y apuesto que está esperando **sólo por ti**.

Se sacudió el polvo, asintió. Su amigo tenía un buen punto.

-Bien, pero no te sientes así de jorobado, que tu simetría está terriblemente dañada.

Soul le sacó la lengua cuando el shinigami se fue, relajando aún más su posición. Aunque se puso erguido cuando sintió los ojos de su técnico posados en él.

-…Soul…tú no has usado el truco de la película de terror conmigo…verdad?

-Claro que no. Por qué iba yo a querer a una chica con pechos tan pequeños como los tuyos colgando sobre mí? Si quieres que lo intente Kid, él es más de tu tipo.

Caminando por los pasillos, Kid volteó hacia atrás, creyendo que lo llamaban, pero al confirmar lo contrario, siguió su camino.

…

Tenía que admitir, que mientras más se acercaba a la puerta, más incómodo estaba. Era su habitación, y no era apropiado para un joven estar en ése lugar. Pero no había otro lugar para encontrarla, que acurrucada en un rincón. Aún así, tomó un respiro, y tocó la puerta. Logró escuchar los quejidos de Ragnarok, y finalmente cómo se abría la puerta, sólo un poco. Cuando vio brillar sus azules ojos, ya que lo había reconocido, la puerta se abrió totalmente.

K-Kid!- dijo con una voz nerviosa. Se veía en sus movimientos vacilantes que deseaba abrazarlo o tomar su mano, pero no estaba segura de si era permitido o cómo hacerlo.

Como de costumbre, él actuó primero y tomó sus manos, dándoles un pequeño beso antes de dejarlas libres. La cara de Chrona enrojeció, pero sonrió tímidamente. Cuando el chico la vio a los ojos, su sonrisa se borró.

-Está todo bien? – se dio cuenta de que en estos día, la chica se había puesto más melancólica.

Era más que obvia la respuesta, como que era forzada a decir eso.

-S-sí…estoy bien…

-Sabes que puedes contármelo, Chrona. Yo me preocupo por ti.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

-Nunca he tenido a alguien que se preocupara por mí…

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que nos tienes a todos…, ahora.- Él tomó ese mechón de cabello de siempre y lo colocó detrás de su oído, mirando sus brillantes ojos que se cerraban con alegría ante ese tierno gesto.- Ahora, ¿qué tal si te animas? Estaba pensando si podrías venir este fin de semana a mi mansión.

Ella parpadeó.

-Ha-hacer qué?

-A…umm…enseñarte el lugar y tal vez…ver una película?  
>-Oh, ok.- sonrió tan inocentemente que incluso él se sintió culpable por usar el truco de Soul.<p>

-Eso espero.-dijo tomando sus manos, juntándola más hacia él y jugueteando con sus cabellos.- incluso podríamos ver si Liz puede hacer algo con tu pelo…

-NO!- él la miró sorprendido luego de esa negación.

-Q-que pasa?- preguntó.

Ella miró al suelo, apenada.

-E-es que…aunque lo hicieras tu…y-yo…tú ya no lo arreglarías más y …

Después de lo que dijo, él volvió a arreglar su cabello cariñosamente, su infantil forma de pensar era adorable. A veces deseaba ver las cosas lo más simplemente posibles, al igual que ella.

-Si insistes…volveré mañana en la tarde para recogerte. No hagas otros planes ¿ok? Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre llevar esta relación al siguiente nivel…

-O-ok…

-Perfecto- le sonrió, vio su rostro sonrojado antes de salir. Después de un momento (o dos), escuchó como algo se hundía frenéticamente en él. Antes de que lograra voltearse pudo sentir 2 delgados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, rió entre dientes, seguramente ella había estado esperando para hacer eso desde que tocó a su puerta.

Antes de que pudiera corresponderle, ella corrió a su habitación y se encerró avergonzada.

…

Chrona pasó la noche sin dormir, cuando la Luna se alzó sonriente, se estremeció. Significaba que Medusa había enviado a Eruka. Tomó una almohada y la presionó contra su pecho para mayor comodidad, recordó cuando era al pequeño shinigami al que abrazaba. Eso le robó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pareces contenta.

Se sobresaltó por la impresión.

-N-no realmente…

-Medusa se impacienta…-dijo Eruka estremeciéndose – y me estoy cansando de venir aquí, ¿no has encontrado nada sobre la bóveda aún?

Ella negó con la cabeza, todo este espionaje la tenía con un hoyo en el estómago, siempre que caminaba por los pasillos sentía miedo de que la descubrieran, si Kid se enterara de eso…nunca la perdonaría, era la escuela de su padre después de todo.

Pero tenía que obedecer a Medusa…era su madre…

-Ella espera resultados, mañana es fin de semana, ¿no? Eso te dará algo de tiempo.

Levantó su cabeza rápidamente.

-N-no puedo…- dijo sonrojada - t-tengo una cita…

-Una cita? Y con quién?

-D-Death The Kid…

Pudo ver a Eruka estremeciéndose, sorprendida.

-EL HIJO DE SHINIGAMI!

Ella asintió nerviosa, ¿por qué era tan _raro_?

Escuchó a Eruka y Medusa discutir, también sintió a Ragnarok saliendo de su espalda, parecía que el tema había despertado su interés.

-Parece que te pescaste algo bueno con ese chico de las líneas, esto es divertido.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que las brujas tomaran una decisión final. Una con la que Eruka no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Esta relación puede beneficiarnos en vez de poner prueba nuestra seguridad…Medusa quiere que…saques información de él.

-Cómo? No puedo preguntárselo…lo descubriría todo – dijo sonrojada una vez más – e-es muy inteligente…

-Ella quiere que…lo enamores, seducirlo.

Fue sólo un momento antes de que Ragnarok saliera con una carcajada.

-Q-quiere que haga QUÉ?

-Já! No puedes esperar que esta perra "seduzca" a nadie! Ni siquiera tiene el valor para abrazarlo cuando lo ve!

-Bueno, pues tendrás que corregir eso – dijo Eruka con un "croack" nerviosa de ya haber estado bastante ahí – Medusa no esperará más, y ni tú ni yo queremos decepcionarla. Volveré pronto para ver tu progreso. – con eso, desapareció dejando solos al técnico y arma.

Ragnarok soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, ya tienes trabajo. Después de todo él dijo que quería llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, lo que significa hacer "cosas malas"…

Ella respiró.

-T-tú crees?

-No lo sé.

-Qué se supone que haga?

-Por qué demonios me lo preguntas a mí?

Con un suspiro sin esperanza, sólo exclamó:

-No sé cómo tratar con estooooooo!

…

Esa tarde, Kid fue a su habitación, como lo había prometido, y la llevó de la mano hasta su mansión. Ella se sentía incómoda con las miradas que le dirigían, pero la calidez de sus manos juntas la hacían olvidar eso.

Ella nunca había estado ahí; era tan larga como el Shibusen y se podría decir que también era igual de grande. Ragnarok hizo varios comentarios de todas las cosas innecesarias, pero a ella le parecía lindo. Kid la llevó más adentro de lo que parecía ser una cueva con un sofá en el que cuando se sentó, sintió como ligeramente se hundía. Estaba tan cómoda que pudo haberse dormido ahí, pero los nervios la mantenían despierta.

-Tienes hambre? Te puedo traer algo.

-N-no, gracias, e-estoy bien…

-Bien, ahora vuelvo, ponte cómoda.- le dijo sonriendo, mientras entraba a otro cuarto.

Chrona presionó sus piernas contra su cuerpo, y suspiró mirando la tela de su delgado vestido. Podía sentir a Ragnarok saliendo, pero se quedó adentro. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que sería mejor que estuvieran a solas; pero eso no quería decir que no podía opinar.

-Deja de suspirar, va a sospechar algo!

-Es que me siento mal haciendo esto…Kid es muy lindo…no es justo que lo engañe…

-Pero a Medusa no le importa lo justo, y ambos estaremos en problemas si no la obedecemos así que…haz lo que la chicas le hacen a los chicos, o como sea!

-Pero ni siquiera sé lo que es!

-Lo que es qué?

Chrona se sobresaltó al ver a Kid, con un DVD en sus manos, después de ponerla, se sentó a su lado.

-Me la prestaron, así que no la he visto aún…

-Quién te la prestó?

El rió nervioso.

-Emm…Soul, pero eso no importa.

La película en sí, era algo extraña. Unos adolescentes fueron a un acantilado para subirlo, ella no estaba segura de por qué. Entonces un hombre con una máscara graciosa, apareció con lo que parecía ser una sierra; para tomar sus almas o algo. Todos gritaban y corrían, en realidad no tenía sentido.

Pero parecía estar volviendo loco al pequeño shinigami.

-Kid…estás bien?

Él temblaba junto a ella.

-E-esa criatura…es simplemente tan asimétrica…p-pero no puedo hacer nada…es irreal!

Cuando el hombre de la máscara graciosa apareció otra vez, Kid tomó el brazo de Chrona y presiono a él su cabeza.

-Está bien Kid, es sólo una película, podemos apagarla y ya…

-S-si…buen punto…- dijo apagando la televisión y encendiendo una lámpara cercana. Aún parecía indignado, pero ya no tanto como antes; suspiró con los dedos entre su cabello.

-Bueno, eso fue irónico…

-El qué?

-Nada, nada…- pausó un poco antes de rodearla con su brazo, acercándola hacia él, pero no tanto como para incomodarla. Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él, que cualquier cosa que hacía, consideraba antes su timidez- De todos modos, esto no era para una película, en realidad quería pasar tiempo contigo…a solas.

Ella se sonrojó.

-D-de veras?

-Claro que sí – le dijo acomodando su pelo – tú me importas.

Chrona soltó una risita cuando depositó un pequeño beso en su frente, para luego depositar uno en sus labios. Ella se recostó lentamente en el sofá con las manos en el pecho del chico; disfrutando la textura del fino saco negro, que tenía un suave y delicioso aroma.

Pero, claro, un bueno momento siempre es interrumpido. Ragnarok hizo una rabieta en su interior, recordándole por qué estaban ahí; el dolor la hizo encogerse alejándose del shinigami, gimiendo hasta que su arma, al fin desistió. Kid parpadeó confundido, sin saber lo que pasaba.

-Estás bien? – preguntó.

-Sí, bien…-hizo una mueca antes de sentarse de nuevo. Un sentimiento de culpa pasó por su cuerpo cuando sintió 2 brazos abrazándola.

-K-Kid?- su voz era débil y suave mientras que se acercaba más a él. Esta acción atrapó al shinigami por sorpresa, pues no esperaba tal gesto de alguien tan tímida. – Tú…tú dijiste que querías llevar esta relación al… siguiente nivel, n-no?

-Chrona- su voz se cortó cuando sintió que ella trepaba por su regazo, ampollándose en sus rodillas a cada lado de él. Se notaba su nerviosismo, podía sus labios temblar junto a su oído.

-Ch-Chrona…qué haces?- por fin pudo hablar.

-D-dijiste que yo t-te importaba…así que m-me ayudarás, ¿v-verdad?

-Claro que sí pero- se detuvo de nuevo cuando vio como ella tiraba de su vestido con los dientes, su reacción fue que se sonrojó como nunca y perdió la función del habla. Cuando la vio, estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si estuviera haciendo todo eso contra su voluntad… ahora sí, en el nombre del infierno, qué rayos estaba pasando?

De todos modos, cuando sintió su pálido y cálido pecho contra él, una chispa de adrenalina lo llenó por dentro. Tragándose los latidos del corazón, reunió fuerza para hablar, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban; ella parecía tenerlos brillosos por las lágrimas.

-Chrona…tú no quieres hacer esto…v-verdad?

Ella miró abajo, mientras que mecía su cabeza simulando un "no".

-Entonces, – comenzó colocando una mano en su mejilla para que lo mirara – por qué lo haces, cariño?

Ella se sonrojó ante esto último. Ocultó su cara incómoda, buscando qué decir.

-E-es lo que se supone que haga…n-no? Lo que tú querías hacer esta no-noche… – dijo por fin.

-En realidad, esta noche iba a…tú sabes…pedirte que tú…seas mi novia?

Ella movió su cabeza a un lado.

-Pe-pero creí que era tú amiga…

-No, no, no. No es así. Es… – pensó un momento. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a una chica con experiencia como la de un pequeño del kínder? **[N/A: donde yo vivo, "kínder" es igual a "jardín de infantes" ;D para los que desconozcan el "mexicano" xD]** – quiere decir que tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, que quiero que estés sólo para mí. Que eres la única a la quiero besar.

Ella se sonrojó.

-L-la única?

Él sonrió y asintió.

-Sólo si yo soy tu único.

Chrona sonrió. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, tratando de empezar a hablar, colocó sus manos en el cuello de Kid.

-Cl-claro que sí! T-tú eres especial para mí…más especial que nadie…s-sólo quiero estar contigo!

-Shh…lo sé… – dijo cariñosamente Kid, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Chrona. Reconfortándola. – entonces, con qué querías que te ayudara? Me preguntaste hace un momento, no?

Ella sólo dudó un poco y soltó una risa nerviosa, casi asustada.

-Y-ya no importa…p-puedo pasar aquí la noche?

-Quedarte aquí? Hay algo que te asuste en tu dormitorio?

-N-no sólo…pesadillas.

Kid la miró a los ojos, depositó un beso en su frente y le acarició el cabello.

-Bien, si eso te ayuda, por supuesto.

Él se sentó en el sofá, mientras que Chrona se acomodaba en su pecho como un gatito. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos, y cabe agregar que ese sofá era mucho más agradable que las camas del Shibusen. Kid despertó, y pensó en llevar a Chrona a uno de los (muchos) cuartos de la mansión Death; pero prefirió disfrutar del momento.


	4. Amor?

Hola, mortales! Hehe bueno, este capítulo es en lo personal uno de mis favoritos.

Espero les guste, y siento mucho el retraso.

Bwah! Tuve que escribir estos comentarios en Word (arriba del fic) porque por alguna razón, en la opción editar, no se guardan los cambios u.u

Pero bueno, por fin tengo la oportunidad de decir que **Soul Eater no me pertenece**.

Ok, bueno, no los molestaré más, a leer :DD!

PD: si encuentran algún error (ortográfico, etc.) por favor, háganmelo saber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor asimétrico<strong>_

Capítulo 4: Amor?

Liz parpadeó confusa viendo a Chrona acercársele. Le había pedido hablar con ella después de clase, probablemente sobre Kid. El problema, es que ¿¡Cómo podía ayudarla cuando esa niña no HABLABA?

-Chrona si quieres algo, dilo YA – se estaba acabando su paciencia, tenía que ir a arreglarse las uñas.

-P-puedo pe-pedirte un favor…? – dijo por fin.

-Por supuesto, lo que sea por la noviecita de Kid – dijo sonriendo, mientras que Chrona se sonrojaba por ese título. Liz se agachó para estar más a su estatura – si quieres, puedes susurrármelo.

Ella asintió y le dijo algo al oído. Liz, al escucharlo, rió un poco y le guiñó un ojo.

-Le va a encantar!

…

-Liz! Patty!

-Estamos en la cocina! – finalmente escuchó respuesta y caminó para allá.

-Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kid, entrando al cuarto, viendo a Liz en la mesa leyendo una revista (de modas, claro está).

-No quería que Patty ensuciara la alfombra mientras jugaba con Chrona.

-Chrona? – preguntó Kid confuso, volteando su cabeza para ver que, efectivamente, se encontraban dibujando.

-Hehehe! – Rió Patty – sí que te gusta usar negro!

-Ragnarok se comió los demás…-contestó la joven espadachín. Al parecer, aún no había notado la presencia del joven shinigami.

-Chrona! Desearía haber sabido que vendrías – dijo él mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la chica. Ella lo miró, se levantó tan rápido que casi se caía su silla – habría estado aquí para…

Se calló al verla más de cerca. Su barbilla cayó abriendo su boca con sorpresa. Chrona ahora tenía un cabello limpio, sedoso…y perfectamente simétrico. Ambos flequillos cortados perfectamente alineados. Era un deleite. Podía verse su cara sonrojada, nerviosa, y perfectamente limpia. Ya no tenía ojeras, sus ojos brillaban y no sabía que decir.

Desafortunadamente, Kid no pudo reaccionar, no pudo hablar, ni siquiera podía pensar. Su mente estaba en blanco, como cuando te dan un golpe en la cara, pero él no sentía dolor; sólo sentía ondas de felicidad y placer. Estaba hechizado por su apariencia.

Su cara, su vestido, sus zapatos, sus manos…todo era PERFECTO.

Aún así, Chrona malinterpretó su silencio, no podía leer mentes. Sintió más nervios, se puso tensa.

-Errmm…¿por qué no van a tu cuarto, Kid? Ahí tendrán más privacidad, no? – dijo Liz.

Él sólo asintió, tomó la mano de Chrona y la condujo hasta su habitación.

-Creo que a Kid le gustó.

Patty sólo rió.

…

Chrona se sentía horrible mientras caminaba junto a él por los pasillos. Por qué no le había dicho nada? Tal vez esto fue una mala idea… se sentía culpable por espiar para Medusa, y creía que haciendo a Kid feliz, esa culpa se esfumaría. Pero Ragnarok tenía razón, ella no podía hacer nada bien…

Tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera levantaba la vista, tal vez él estaba enojado y le iba a gritar. El sonido de la puerta azotándose la hizo saltar, recordando cuando su madre la encerraba en aquél cuarto oscuro.

Por instinto, se comenzó a disculpar.

-K-Kid, lo siento, y-yo no quería-

Lo que sea que iba a decir, fue cortado por Kid, ya que bruscamente la tomó de los hombros besándola (o mejor dicho, chocando sus labios).Ella soltó un gemido y cayó sobre las sábanas de la cama de Kid, de inmediato su delicioso y varonil aroma la inundó. Le encantaba la sensación de tener su cuerpo arriba del de ella. Pero cuando todo se ponía mejor, se separó de ella.

Kid la miró aún arriba de ella, con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

-L-lo siento, Chrona; no sé que me pasó…es que t-tu pelo es tan simé – Ella no quería que se pusiera a hablar de la simetría ahora, así que lo tomó por el cuello y lo volvió a besar. No le importaba nada, sólo se quería volver a sentir así. Kid obviamente se sorprendió pero no tardó nada en corresponderle. Tomando posesión de su delgada cintura, la presionó más contra la cama mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Chrona prácticamente "ronroneaba" cada vez que Kid le acariciaba la espalda o la cintura, nunca había sentido algo así, era tan nuevo y placentero, le suplicaba por más. Luego sintió como algo húmedo y caliente presionaba sus, lo dejó entrar y permitió que jugara con su lengua. Podía sentir su cara ardiendo, pero no de vergüenza como siempre; y cuando sintió como él bajaba besando su cuello, hizo sonidos que no sabía que podía hacer.

Pero, aunque este fuera el MEJOR momento de toda su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en las órdenes de Medusa. La culpa la hizo sentir un terrible golpe en el estómago que no paraba, y la forma en la que él la miraba, con esos hermosos ojos dorados, en este momento le parecían incluso más tenebrosos que los de la misma Medusa. Gimió con placer al sentir las manos del shinigami en sus muslos, acariciando toda su pierna.

K-Kid… - tartamudeó tratando de hablar, pero las palabras se sustituyeron con un gemido. El shinigami respondió con un "mm?" contra su cuello. Cómo es que eso se sentía tan bien y terrible al mismo tiempo?

-K-K-KID! – gimió esta vez, no sabía por cuánto más podría tratar con eso. Él finalmente paró, y se recostó junto a ella respirando cerca de sus oídos, cosa que la hizo estremecerse. La tomó del mentón haciéndola verlo. Las palabras que le dijo la lastimaron tanto como si una espada atravesara su corazón:

-Te amo…

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

-Cre-creo que voy a vomitar…

Kid se sorprendió. Chrona se zafó de él con violencia y salió corriendo a cualquier puerta que encontrara (la cual terminó siendo el clóset del shinigami). Se encerró y comenzó a llorar en un rincón. Pronto llegó Kid golpeando la puerta.

-Chrona! Chrona! – ella nunca había oído tanta preocupación en su voz – Chrona! Estás bien!

-E-es-estoy bien! – respondió entre sollozos. Pero claro que no lo estaba.

-S-si te sientes mal, hay un baño abajo!

-Estoy bien! – repitió, aún más grave que antes.

-Chrona perdóname, no quería hacer nada que te intimidara! Lo que sea que haya hecho, no se repetirá, s-si sales…por favor – suplicó Kid, a punto de llorar.

Ella trató de ignorarlo. Tan disgustada de ella misma…cómo podría verlo ahora? Había roto su confianza, la cual le había sido muy difícil de dar, y ahora le había dado su amor…nunca nadie le había dicho eso, no lo merecía, estaba avergonzada de haber nacido.

Pero eso no quería decir que nadie la quisiera.

-Chrona, lo lamento…por favor…por favor sal para que podamos hablar…por favor… - su voz sonaba en un tono suplicante y tembloroso.

-Tú no hiciste nada… - dijo triste. Por un momento, la invadió el pánico cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse, ella huía antes, pero no quería que él se fuera. Hasta que escuchó su voz:

-Bien… te esperaré aquí. No quiero dejarte sola. - Dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Chrona no sabía qué hacer. Nadie nunca había llorado por ella, nadie nunca la había amado. Nunca había sentido su pecho volar de felicidad y caer de culpa al mismo tiempo.

Kid subió la mirada al ver la puerta abrirse. Ella había decidido…que si iba a ser miserable, quería ser una miserable, en sus brazos.

El shinigami la atrapó cuando caía en sus rodillas, le acarició con delicadeza y subió a la cama con ella. Y ahí estaba él, sin golpearla o reprimirla como Ragnarok, sin verla con desprecio como Medusa. Ahí estaba él, acariciando su cabello, diciéndole palabras para reconfortándola, y besando sus lágrimas.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, y se quedó dormida. Ahí, en el pecho del muchacho que _la amaba_. Ambos suspiraban de vez en cuando, y él pensaba si se había confesado demasiado pronto, si ella no lo amaba, si tal vez sólo lo malinterpretó. No le importó, besó ese (simétrico) cabello rosado y se quedó dormido.

…

La luz por fin la despertó. Durmió mejor que nunca, pero ni idea de dónde estaba. Fue hasta que abrió los ojos para ver sábanas blancas, con una colcha negra. Aunque seguía cansada, se sentó (lo cual le costó muchísimo, ya que la cama era estúpidamente cómoda).Ese lugar era demasiado tranquilo y lindo, lo que significa que no volvió a su habitación de Shibusen. Después de un rato, se quiso levantar, pero algo en su mano no se lo permitió. Parpadeó, intentando descifrar qué era esa mancha negra en su regazo **[N/A: no, no es la menstruación XD]**. AL fin se dio cuenta de que _eso_ era Kid, y que no podía irse por tener su mano entrelazada con la de él.

Se veía tan…lindo cuando dormía, Chrona ya no notaba esa seriedad en él, ahora era más infantil su expresión facial. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. Volteó a verlo una vez más, y regresó para depositar un beso en los cabellos del joven. Él, aún dormido, sonrió. Al menos lo dejó feliz.

Salió del cuarto, no sin antes decirle al oído.

-Yo también te amo, Kid. Quisiera decírtelo… - y esta vez, no tartamudeó, incluso su tono de voz cambió.

Caminando pasó junto al baño, donde Liz se lavaba los dientes.

La pistola demoniaca parpadeó confundida.

-Chrona? Es…estuviste aquí toda la noche?

-S-si…lo lamento, de-debo irme! – dijo nerviosa y corrió hasta la puerta, lo último que quería era explicar lo que pasó.

-Chrona! Espera! – grito Liz y llegó hasta ella cuando por fin había encontrado la puerta.

-S-si? – dijo ella volteando lentamente.

-K-Kid y tú…du-durmieron **JUNTOS**?

-SI! – chilló y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho – LOSIENTOMEVOYADIÓS!

Cuando salió con un azotón en la puerta, escuchó gritos, de Liz y de…Kid?

Bah, quién sabe qué pasó.

…

Kid caminó por los pasillos del Shibusen sobándose un horrible moretón en la cabeza, nunca creyó que Liz pudiera ser tan violenta, y más aún, ¿cómo le explicaría a Chrona lo que entiende la gente por "dormir juntos"?¿haría un circulito con los dedos y metería el dedo índice de la otra mano, o qué?

Levantó la vista cuando vio una figura que se acercaba, supuso que era Chrona, así que aceleró sus pasos. Pero al darse cuenta de que no era ella, un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, como si algo estuviera terriblemente mal.

-Maka, qué haces aquí?

Y luego vio lágrimas en la cara de la técnico, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, pero no quería oírlo.

-C-Chrona se fue…no está en su habitación…de-debió ser Medusa…

Por un momento de confusión sintió un terrible dolor en su corazón, como si se partiera en pedazos. "Me-Medusa?" murmuró. Obviamente ella dijo algo diferente a lo que se refería, e inmediatamente comenzó a defender a su amiga.

-K-Kid! Tú sabes que Chrona nunca haría nada para lastimarte, a ella le importas más de lo que te imaginas!

Hubo un omento de vacilación, Ambos sabían que cualquier cosa que dijera lo iba a lastimar, así como ambos sabían que en ese momento, lo más importante era traer de vuelta a Chrona. Y no estaba decepcionado, se sentía como en un cuento (no lo era, pero parecía ficción), sobre el regreso de Medusa, cómo manipulaba a Chrona…le había dado su corazón a una espía…

NO, tan pronto como _ese_ pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, lo arrojó lejos, y se maldijo por haber pensado es por un segundo. El alma de Chrona había sido terriblemente dañada, por eso lloraba, por eso era así. Ahora sólo podía reconfortar Maka, pues ella sollozaba con melancolía; y él sentía lo mismo.

-T-tenemos que ayudarla… - dijo Maka, y se percató de que Kid apretó sus manos con fuerza y la guió a algún lado.

-A dónde vamos?

-Con mi padre. Traeremos a Chrona! – dijo con voz decidida.

* * *

><p>Aún si tuviera que ir al fin del mundo, iría, si es por ella.<p>

Bueno mortales, eso fue todo

Espero les haya gustado n_n

Trataré de no tardar en el siguiente :D!


	5. El Perdón

Saludos, mortales (XD no se ofendan, así les digo de cariño :3).

Bueeno, antes que nada, quiero decirles que, tristemente, no se menciona el rescate de Chrona en el fic, sólo cuando está a salvo. Sí lo sé, yo también me decepcioné.

Como sea, voy a hacer algo que debí hacer hace 3 capítulos: agradecerle a **F3fitha**, porque sin ti, no habría podido continuar el fic TwT ¡Mil gracias!

O3O ya casi se acaba el fic! u.u que mal…pero bueno.

Ahora sí, a leer. Disfruten :3!

_**Amor Asimétrico**_

Capítulo 5: El Perdón

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue una segadora luz blanca, se encontraba en una gran habitación, con muebles estilo gótico, por alguna razón esto le parecía familiar. Pero no estaba en los oscuros cuartos de Arachnophobia, ni encadenada en el laboratorio de Medusa, estaba en las habitaciones de la mansión Death. Pero…cómo?

Por alguna razón, pudo imaginarse prisionera, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, _cierto_ apuesto shinigami entraba de repente y la rescataba. Por esa simple idea se sonrojó, pero al final salió de las blancas sábanas y se decidió a buscar al muchacho que la había salvado.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, tal vez porque era muy temprano. Encontró una puerta familiar, pero no estaba segura de abrirla…¿Y si se había enojado? ¿Y si así era, por qué la trajo?

Decidiendo que sólo entrando se responderían sus preguntas, giró el picaporte y entró. Podría decirse que el cuarto estaba vacío, excepto por todos los muebles y la cama de la que salía una familiar cabeza de cabellos negros y tres líneas blancas **[N/A: pues está bastante claro que NO está vacía…]**.

Se acercó al pie de la cama, vio sus ojos cerrados con paz, y una leve sonrisa en su cara. Se veía igual a cuando lo vio por primera vez; no quiso despertarlo de sus sueños así que pensó en regresar a donde estaba. Pero _algo_ la detuvo, vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención… y sabía que nunca haría lo que pasaba por su mente, pero era imposible resistirse…además…él no estaba despierto para verla…

El cuarto estaba silencioso, tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, pero no se reflejaba nada en especial…aún. De repente se vio a Chrona, pero no llevaba su vestido, sino el saco a su pequeña medida del shinigami. Dejando el vestido en una silla, se puso aquél saco tan elegante y con ese olor tan delicioso y varonil.

Se contempló al espejo por unos momentos, hasta que se interrumpió.

-Te vez taaaaaaaan tonta! – dijo Ragnarok.

-Me temo que no concuerdo contigo. – Ambos, técnico y arma, saltaron al escuchar esa voz. Ella volteo para ver a Kid sentado en la cama, con su cara descansando en sus manos, mirándola con gentiles ojos dorados.

Aunque no fue eso lo que la hizo sonrojar, lo que provocó eso, fue el hecho de que, (como todo buen hombre xD) Kid había dormido sin camisa. Si no hubiera logrado ver sus pantalones de siempre en sus piernas, se pudo haber desmayado justo ahí. Volteó rápidamente aunque aquella imagen seguía fija en su mente, haciéndola sonrojar como los mil demonios.

-Pienso que serías una linda shinigami…-dijo él con esa (seductora) sonrisa de siempre.

Lo que pudo hacer fue tratar de disculparse, pero lo único que salía de su boca eran tartamudeos e incoherencias, ni siquiera estaba segura de qué estaba diciendo.

-Chrona! – Casi gritó para callarla – está bien, tranquila.

Ella hizo lo que se le pidió. Sí que ayudaba.

-Ahora, ven aquí.- Dijo moviéndose para que ella tuviera espacio.

Ella tímidamente se sentó, y por el miedo a que estuviera enojado ni siquiera lo miró. Sorprendentemente, sitió sus brazos rodeándola, y suspirando para él mismo.

-Ahhh…hace tanto tiempo que no te abrazaba… - dijo entre suspiros y con una enorme sonrisa. Abrió sus ojos y vio la ropa interior de su amada Chrona. No se sonrojó, ni cerró los ojos de nuevo, sino que sonrió pícaramente. – Heh…no estoy en lo más mínimo avergonzado de que estás en **ropa interior**…

…Oh, rayos, se había olvidado de eso. Cuando se puso su saco no había pantalones, tal vez porque él los traía puestos. Estaba sentada, en ropa interior, con el saco de Kid, en su cama, con él.

Dios, su cara nunca había estado tan roja, trató de irse, pero él la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-No vas a irte cuando te acabo de traer, ¿o sí?

-Y-Yo-yo...yo... – no sabía ni qué rayos decía.

-Si estás nerviosa, tan sólo quédate conmigo un poco más…

Hubo silencio como por un minuto, uno que incomodó mucho a Chrona, para ella era la eternidad. Cada segundo que la abrazaba era un segundo que ella no merecía.

-K-Kid…basta – susurró ella por lo bajo.

Hmmm? – dijo Kid olfateando sus cabellos, no la había escuchado.

-B-basta!

Podía sentir como los brazos del shinigami la dejaban lentamente, no recordaba haberle gritado antes, pero no podía más.

-Chrona… - dijo en un tono sorprendido y angustiado – has pasado por mucho, t-tal vez todavía quieras descan-

-Por qué? – dijo ella cortándolo.

-Por qué…por qué, qué?

Aunque no había podido verlo, ahora lo miraba, aunque no directamente a los ojos. Su desesperación era tal, que casi gritó al responderle:

-Por qué me salvaste? Por qué me trajiste a tu casa? Es que no sabes lo que hice? Al Shibusen, y sobre todo, a ti? Por qué eres tan amable después de todo eso? Por qué no estás enojado? POR QUÉ NO ME ODIAS?

Y luego, rompió a llorar con desesperación. Esto era mucho para ella, las lágrimas no cesaban; se tapó la cara con sus manos y trató de huir, pero una mano en su brazo la paró. Volteó y vio la cara de Kid, sonriéndole con melancolía.

-Chrona…cuando te dije que te amaba, no era sólo cuando las cosas eran fáciles, ni cuando estábamos en clase o en citas. Yo te amo en los malos ratos, en los buenos, cuando te equivocas, cuando haces algo bien, cuando estás en peligro, cuando estás a salvo, cuando lloras y cuando no lo haces. Chrona, **yo te amo**. Y nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar. Conozco tu alma y tu corazón, y también sé porqué te sientes culpable. Pero ni Maka, ni yo, ni nadie dejará que nada vuelva a pasarte hoy ni nunca… Te doy mi palabra.

Ella no pudo descifrar lo que decía, como si hablara en otra lengua.

-Tú…no…no me odias?

-Yo nunca podría odiarte. Ahora, - dijo con sus manos en los hombros de la chica – anímate. Me rompe el corazón en 8 simétricos pedazos el verte tan triste.

Ella rió al escuchar esto último. Y por supuesto, le sonrió.

-Bien. Esto…he estado pensando…no recibí una re-respuesta cuando te dije que te a- Fue cortado al sentir los labios de Chrona contra los suyos, unos labios que no había probado en días, unos cuyo sabor y suavidad había olvidado.

-Yo también te amo, Kid. Quisiera decirte cuanto… - dijo ella sonriendo y mirando al techo.

Él la tomó del mentón para que lo viera.

-Está bien…sé exactamente cómo te sientes.

Volvieron a besarse, se podía notar lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Mientras sus labios se movían juntos, él sintió una tímida lengua que se deslizó hasta sus labios, presionándolos gentilmente, encontrando la suya. Todo esto se mezcló en un vals imaginario de dos amantes que no se habían visto en lo que tal vez fueron meses. Sus manos se movían por su delgada forma, nunca había visto una figura tan perfecta como esta. Ella posicionó sus delgadas manos en el pecho de su amado, esta era la primera vez que sentía una piel tan cálida y bien modelada. Era fuerte, no tanto como Ragnarok solía ser, pero claro, así como él era, era totalmente perfecto. Él era un dios, y se veía como uno, a veces se preguntaba qué había hecho en su vida para merecerlo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir las manos de Kid en sus piernas, sobándolas lentamente. El beso se rompió por sus tímidos gemidos. Él rió nervioso y se sobó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-L-lo siento, es sólo que… tú…bueno…yo…eh… siempre usas el vestido y ah…bueno, tienes unas lindas piernas…

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió. Sorprendentemente, y la causa del sonrojo de Kid, Chrona tomó las manos del shinigami y las volvió a posicionar en sus piernas.

-E-está bien…no me molesta…y-yo haría _todo_ por ti…

Él tragó saliva y le sonrió.

-Chrona…no tienes que entregarte tan rápido, eres mucho más valiosa de lo que te imaginas…

-Pe-pero… yo quiero hacerte feliz…

-Sabes qué me haría más feliz que cualquier hombre del mundo?

-Qué?

-Que sólo te quedes unos momentos acostada junto a mí. El sólo saber que te tengo a mi lado me pondrá más alegre que nunca.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, se acomodaron y finalmente, se quedaron dormidos.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara, aunque el Sol aún brillaba, esa cómoda oscuridad mantenía aquella calidez en ellos dos, juntos, no se querían dejar.Él no dejaría que nada le pasara, y ella no dejaría que la separaran de él.

Shibusen era a dónde pertenecían, juntos.

Woooo! Que les pareció?

No se preocupen que aún no acaba :D!

Por cierto, me retrasé porque estoy trabajando en otro fic (ahora sí de mi invención xD).

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos! :D

PD: lo de "en 8 simétricas partes" lo inventé yo xD.


	6. Epílogo

OwO! Tanto la autora original (Elerick) como yo, quisimos hacer un epiloguito :3

Bueno, espero que les guste el penúltimo capítulo (sí, este y otro más, y se acaba el fic u.u)

Ok, a leer :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

El Sol se echó a reír sobre la cabeza de los estudiantes. No había ninguna duda, los estudiantes estaban ansiosos por aprender y dispersarse a sus habitaciones individuales. Él estaba viendo todo a través de su espejo, orgulloso de que la escuela estaba en de tan buen ánimo con su dirección.

Death The Kid, Dios Shinigami y el director de Shibusen, caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, recorriendo los salones y mirando a los curiosos estudiantes. Todo esto le recordaba su niñez, cuando él se sentaba en esos asientos estudiantiles y deseaba algún día llegar a ser como su padre.

Ese pensamiento lo puso algo triste, pues ahora sus viejos amigos eran Death Scythes, protegiendo lealmente los ideales de Shibusen en su respectivo país. Soul y Maka se habían casado, Black*Star y Tsubaki eran ahora inseparables y estaban todos por su cuenta, aunque seguían comunicándose, no era lo mismo. Al menos aún tenía a Patty y a Liz con él. En fin, la clase que había estado buscando por fin apareció frente a él. Decidido, se paró afuera de la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tomó un respiro, recordando el amor de su infancia, ahora en la adultez. Chrona hablaba con firmeza y amabilidad, aunque Medusa nunca había sido gentil con ella, al menos le heredó su hermosa figura. Tal vez ella era consciente de su belleza, pues chicos y grandes la miraban embobados y no ponían atención a lo que decía. Él por fin se decidió. Se quitó su máscara y tocó la puerta, topándose con esos hermosos ojos azules en frente de él. Ella dijo a los estudiantes que estudiaran mientras hablaba con el director.

Cuando salió, Kid trató de mirar algo que no fuera…_cierta parte _que su madre le heredó. El ver cómo _eso_ se balanceaba al momento de cada movimiento, lo ponía con los pelos de punta. No es que fueran enormes, pero sí resaltaban en su delgada y hermosa figura.

-Siento haber interrumpido tu clase, amor. – dijo sonriendo y colocando un mechón tras su oído. No lo hacía por la simetría, esta vez no, sino porque sabía que a ella le gustaba que le hiciera eso.

-Está bien. – Dijo ella regresándole la sonrisa – yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti. Me necesitabas para algo?

Que si la necesitaba para algo?...Que si la necesitaba para algo? Rayos, Kid deseaba que no lo hubiera dicho así. Pero bueno, ahora tenía que concentrarse.

-Chrona…cuando te llevaron lejos de Shibusen y te rescaté, me juré a mi mismo que no dejaría que volviera a pasar…y…

-Yo no iré a ningún lado. Y mucho menos lejos de ti, Kid.

-Lo sé. Y es por eso que espero una buena respuesta para esta pregunta.

-K-Kid? – dijo, cuando él se apoyó en una de sus rodillas.

-Chrona, yo soy responsable de Death City, Shibusen, y todos los habitantes. Es un enorme reto y no quiero enfrentarlo solo, necesito una hermosa y amable alma; con la que me gustaría, no, con la que amaría estar toda mi vida.

Cuando sacó un anillo de su bolsillo, una pequeña calavera de oro blanco, pareció reaccionar, poniendo sus manos en su boca dejando salir un sollozo.

-Chrona…¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Con lo único que podía responder era sollozos y lágrimas, y de alguna manera u otra, logró decir:

-S-si…e-es mi ho-nnnor…. – dijo asintiendo, llena de alegría. – te amo, Kid. Te amo como a nadie en el mundo…

Volteo a ver a la ventana de su salón, todos los estudiantes, (la mayoría niñas) saltaban para alcanzar a ver y gritaban como locos.

-Felicidades, Chrona-sensei! – no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Uniéndose al goce, salió Ragnarok, más emocionado que nunca.

-Eso quiere decir que tendré pastel de bodas?

Ambos rieron. La chica, ahora mujer, lo miró como si le hubiera regalado la Luna misma, pero le dio algo incluso mejor. Él se sentía exactamente igual, incluso siendo un dios no podía pedir nada más; eso era simplemente perfecto. La besó tiernamente, abrazándose, esperando la vida que tendrían juntos.

Incluso si el mundo entero era simétrico, nunca se podría comparar a la felicidad que ahora sentía, todo era perfecto.

* * *

><p>OwO que tal?<p>

Hehe bueno, este fue el fin ;3

(PD: chequen el bonus!)


	7. Bonus

Hehe wenu, por último, les traigo un bonus, como cierre oficial del fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron! Se les quiere :3

Pues espero les guste, y a leer!

* * *

><p><em><span>Bonus<span>_

El líder de Shibusen caminaba orgulloso por los pasillos de su escuela, más feliz que nunca. Y no era porque el mundo era más simétrico de lo habitual, ya que había crecido y madurado; y entendía que no todo podía ser perfecto (pero nada le quita con intentar, no?).

Listones blancos y negros colgaban por todos lados, así como muchos adornos y florecillas. Todos los estudiantes y profesores cooperaban con las decoraciones. Para cualquiera que caminara por ahí, sería más que obvio que algo muy especial iba a pasar.

Y claro que era algo muy especial, mañana era su boda. No se le había propuesto hace mucho, pero la espera se le había hecho entera. Se casaría con Chrona, la última persona de la que pensó llegar a enamorarse. Mañana sería suya para siempre, y eso lo hacía más feliz que nadie.

Saludó a los estudiantes, había decidido hacer la boda en la escuela, pues ningún estudiante quería perdérsela, y Chrona no tenía la valentía para decirles "no". Los chicos la adoraban desde que trabajaba ahí, tal vez por su naturaleza firme pero gentil, y todos querían presenciar el evento

Algunos hicieron comentarios **[nota de Kid: críticas asesinas…es broma x3] **sobre su vestuario, pues ya traía puesto su traje para mañana, tal vez por la emoción. En estos momentos, estaba buscando a su futura esposa, para ver qué tal estaba, si podía lidiar con eso…y para presumir su traje.

Llegó a las habitaciones en las que por mucho tiempo ella vivió, y tocó la puerta indicada gentilmente. Sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta.

Chrona también estaba emocionada, pues traía ya puesto su vestido, y se contemplaba al espejo. Él siempre pensó que se veía hermosa en blanco, pero…ahora…con ese vestido y velo puesto, pudo haber encelado a los ángeles.

Ella se sonrojó al notar que la había visto, se echó para atrás con un chillido y casi cayó. De alguna manera, esta escena le había recordado a cuando traía el saco de Kid puesto, hace ya muchos años.

-Y-yo …Ma-Maka me l-lo dio y-y sólo que-ría ve-er cómo-

-Te ves preciosa…

Eso la tomó con la guardia baja, y sólo se sonrojó más. Él la tomó de las manos y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Sé cómo te sientes. Yo tampoco podía esperar. Me imagino que estás feliz, no?

-S-si…por una parte…

Él la miró curioso.

-Por una parte, dices? Hay…hay algo que te preocupa?

-N-no! ... es que…- Dijo sonrojándose aún más y mirando a otro lado.- M-Maka me habló de la ceremonia, y…de lo que p-pasa después…

-Ah, la noche de bodas…

-Sé que me hablaste sobre _eso_ y decidimos esperar…pero…

-No quieres? Si no estás lista aún, con gusto puedo es-

-No! No es eso… es sólo que… me preocupa que no sabré que hacer y...

Él sonrió. Era lindo que aunque haya ganado confianza, seguía poniéndose así a veces.

-Shh…esas cosas no importan…lo que importa es con quién lo haces, y yo no lo haría con nadie más que contigo, amor.

La abrazó con cariño.

-Sé que será lindo pero…sigo nerviosa…

-Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Ella se separó mirando al suelo, ocultando su sonrojo.

-Bu-bueno…tal vez si no fuera la primera vez…n-no debimos haber esperado tanto…

Kid parpadeó, y se sonrojó al entender lo que ella pedía. Suspiró, la tomó de su pronunciada cadera y la pegó a él, besándola. Mientras besaba, una mano desabotonaba su vestido, dejando visible su hermosa piel. Paró de besarla, y comenzó a lamer la curva de su pecho. Ella gemía de nerviosismo, pero no se separó.

-K-Kid? – dijo ella mientras era empujada a la cama en la que dormiría por última vez. – v-vamos a-…

-Te amor Chrona… – le susurró sólo a ella, aunque estaban solos. – yo haría _todo_ por ti…

Sus manos le quitaron ese saco.

-Y-yo también te amo, K-Kid…y-yo- – la cortaron unos labios en los suyos, como por arte de magia, su nerviosismo desapareció.

-Te mostraré cuánto te amo – dijo él, bajando hasta su pecho, ella gimió.

-K-Kid! – gimió con placer, y la Luna sonreía más que nunca.

…

-Chrona! – gritó Maka, recién había llegado con Soul, y hoy era la boda de su amiga. Le dijo que durmiera bien para no tener que despertarla. Tocó la puerta de nuevo. – Chrona! Vamos! Es hora de casarse!

Por fin vio como la puerta se abría, pero salió la persona equivocada. Auch…Kid salió con el cabello muy desordenado, aún abotonando su saco.

-Kid-kun? Qué…qué haces aquí? – dijo Maka.

Kid volteó, dio un saltito, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

-A LA MI*RDA! – gritó asustado. **[N/A: X3 hehe…eso se me ocurrió a mí, no venía en el original xDD)**

-Quie…quiero decir…Ehhh….¡no puedo hablar Maka, hoy es mi boda! – dijo casi gritando y riendo nervioso, salió corriendo después de esto.

-ESPERA! Tus botones están mal, no se ve simétrico!

Kid paró y volteó.

-Lo sé~! – dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Ella sólo parpadeó confundida. Entró a la habitación y vio a Chrona, en un estado que nunca pensó ver.

-Chrona…¿acaso hicieron lo que creo que hicieron?

-Es lindo como él aún piensa que soy tan inocente como cuando era joven…

Aunque no le parecía bien lo que había pasado, Maka no pudo evitar reír. Chrona también rió.

-Niña mala! – dijo riendo – En verdad, te estás volviendo igual a tu madre! Ahora lleva tu sexy trasero al salón!

Ambas rieron. Justo como el Sol.

Más tarde en ese mismo día, ambos aceptaron, unieron sus manos y se besaron, para marcar el inicio de sus vidas. Nunca hubo un momento más perfecto en la vida del shinigami.

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Alaaaaa! Qué tal?<p>

Hehe bueno, este fue el último capi, muchas gracias a todos.

Les mando un gran abrazo a los que comentaron, añadieron a favoritos, y a los que simplemente leyeron. ^^

[nota de Black*Star: ÑYAHAHA! Kid es casi tan hombre como yo ;D]

Bueno, pues nuevamente gracias, y hasta otra! :D


End file.
